Amethysts Beneath the Stars
by SlenderMonkey
Summary: A tradition between old friends helps them explore their shared affection in whole new ways.


"Senpai? Are you okay?"

Shirou spun his head, seeing Sakura Matou gracefully slide open the door. He was going to reply, but sat in silent wonder of the magnificent kimono Sakura was wearing.

"Sakura… that yukata looks great on you! You look really pretty."

"Senpai, you're too nice, as usual," laughed Sakura, wrapping an arm around herself, and stroking her hair ribbon self-consciously. "But really, why were you looking so forlorn? Or was I mistaken?"

"Oh, don't worry," replied Shirou, crossing his arms and smiling broadly. "I was just thinking about something. But, it doesn't matter now, does it? I mean, _look_ at those fireworks! They just started, too."

"Oh, lovely!" said Sakura, gliding to a space on the wooden step, less than a hands-breadth from Shirou. "I got here just in time."

A few heartbeats passed as the pair got lost in the fabulous display in the sky. Sakura's palm got within millimeters of Shirou's, which twitched unconsciously.

"Senpai, we've seen these fireworks together every year, haven't we?" asked Sakura.

"That's right. Ever since we met, you and I have watched them together. Fuji-nee always seems to come up with some excuse, so it's always been just us."

Shirou smirked slightly, then hesitantly gave a look, falling between admiration and longing, to Sakura before continuing.

"Why do you ask? You haven't forgotten the first time, have you?"

"Oh, no, never," said Sakura, slightly more forcefully than expected. "We were at your house then, too, Senpai."

"That's right… sitting pretty much where we are now, actually."

Shirou lowered his gaze, and continued talking, enunciating carefully.

"I remember that… you were sad about something. Even as a kid I could tell that you had been crying. You hadn't smiled all that day, either. Fuji-nee said she would make some oden for us, so you and I were just sitting on the porch. I asked you… if there was something I could do for you. Heh. I was pretty generous as a child."

"You still are generous, Senpai," said Sakura, smiling languidly. "More than you realize."

"I said that you could ask me for anything at all, and I'd give it to you," Shirou continued. "I guess I surprised you, because I remember you looked really shocked, Sakura. You looked scared, and then you just started crying. I was starting to panic, because I had no idea what to do, but then… I just…"

"You kissed me," said Sakura, her eyes locked on Shirou's. She smiled wider as Shirou's face reddened.

"Y-yeah… I'm not sure why, exactly. I mean, I don't think I even liked girls when I was that young, but… it really helped you, as I recall."

"You're right. Emiya-senpai, you really made me feel so much better that day."

"I got really wet," said Shirou, and Sakura giggled. "But you looked really calm then, Sakura. Calm and happy. I was glad I had done something right. At the time, I thought things were going to start getting weird, but then the fireworks started, and your face just lit up when you looked up into the sky. It was like nothing bad had ever happened."

"That was… the best night of my life," said Sakura softly, speaking between bright detonations above them.

"Come on, there must be some precious memory you have that trumps that," said Shirou, adjusting his position on the wood. "I thought it was kind of embarrassing."

"No, I'm serious… Shirou," his friend said, saying his given name like she would when speaking seriously. "I haven't been kissed since then, you know."

Shirou gave an uneasy laugh.

"Sakura, you're still really young; it's not like you won't–"

"Have you ever kissed anyone like that, since that night we were kids, all that time ago?"

"…No," said Shirou, after a pause.

"Shirou, do you ever… imagine what it might be like if we had done that more often?"

"We're… we're buddies, Sakura, right?" Shirou's hair stood up on end as he was confronted head-on by something he hadn't touched upon in years. "At the time, you know, I was only a little boy trying to make his best friend feel better. I didn't think about what might be different between us."

Sakura put on a gracious look, and took one of Shirou's arms gently. His nerves went afire at her contact, but he remained still.

"You really are a good friend, Emiya-senpai… Shirou… You're my best friend in the world. But please tell me, does our friendship mean that we can't be other things to one another?"

The wheels in Shirou's head whirred as he thought hard, trying to ignore his pounding heart. Sakura kept smiling, but she stiffened, bringing his arm to her chest in a tight hug. As Shirou studied the girl's love-struck face and felt the solid softness of her bosom, he came to his answer.

"I love you, Sakura," Shirou said plainly. "I'm not sure what else to say. It's true; I have no other friends like you, and… I'd want the woman I'm in love with to be the same. To be my best friend. So…"

Shirou straightened his back, and moved his knees to face Sakura properly. Her mouth opened faintly in glee, and her cheeks colored. Shirou kept his silence for some seconds, and then took a deep breath and spoke.

"Please be my girlfriend, Sakura. I don't know why I didn't ask you before, but… until just now, I didn't realize that I could be even more to you than your best friend. I promise I'll still be the same Senpai I was."

"Ah… Shirou. Shirou!"

Sakura threw her arms around Shirou's shoulders, pressing her small form into him. Momentarily dazed, Shirou returned the hug, enclosing Sakura's slender waist in his grasp. The impact of Sakura's soft chest filled Shirou with a gradual warmth, as the last traces of his embarrassment melted away, and a sense of belonging took its place.

"So…"

"Uh…"

An awkward glance between Shirou and Sakura brought little but a short laugh of relief from both, and consequently, naturally, their lips touched for the first time since they had matured. A crescendo of fireworks crackled and boomed in the sky above.

Wordlessly, as the long and chaste kiss ended, Sakura subtly loosened the obi on her yukata, showing liberal cleavage as the front of her garment separated. Shirou was mystified at his old friend's womanly physique, never on display like this for him before. Sakura kissed him again, more passionately, and Shirou lightly brushed the skin of her neck and chest, testing the bare softness directly.

"Shirou…" she breathed, untying her hair, and pausing to carefully place her precious ribbon through the sliding door, an arm's length away. Sakura returned her attention to Shirou at once, kissing him slowly, deliberately, and passionately, again and again.

"Oh, Shirou… Shirou-senpai…"

It was not so much an acknowledgement as a heartfelt plea. With a smooth motion, Sakura opened more of her yukata, revealing her ivory shoulders and the whole of her breasts. Slowly, she lifted her uncovered chest with both hands, the rosy nipples blending into pale flesh. The rest of Sakura's yukata slid open, and hung limply from her sleeves. Beneath, Shirou saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Apart from the dangling sleeves on Sakura's arms, the young woman's body was fully exposed to Shirou.

"Sa– Saku–"

Shirou grappled with the word, and then gave up, his eyes feasting on the grand sight in front of him. Momentarily, he felt an urge to look away, to refrain from looking at his childhood friend's nudity. A spark of remembrance for the innocent days when they were children flared up. Shirou thought, as though seeing Sakura for the first time in years, how much she had grown.

Now that the fireworks display was at an end, the Moon's brightness was no longer outshone. In the moonlight, Sakura's white skin glowed. The voluptuous curves of her small frame were like sculpted marble, and Sakura's pale limbs came into the fore as she shrugged off her yukata entirely and splayed her legs to one side. It was then that Shirou noticed something glistening beneath the curve of Sakura's belly. Shimmering on her inner thighs, and dripping from her hairless vulva, there were ribbons of lubrication. Sakura doubtless had been aroused for some time before, given the amount of juices coating her like silver ribbons.

"Please, Senpai, I can't take much more of this," murmured Sakura, unashamed, and cupping her breast lightly. "I want you to fill me up," she said with a smile.

Shirou's limbs seemed to move of their own volition. His yukata became like a prison for him as he deftly loosened it and cast it off. All the time disrobing, Shirou never looked away from Sakura's tender face, her full breasts, and smooth groin, bathed in secretions. Immediately, Shirou brought his shaking hands to Sakura's face. He stroked it, giving her a brief kiss, and twisted around so that he could ease Sakura's body down onto his discarded clothing.

A strange sense of power filled Shirou as he balanced himself overtop his childhood friend, his partner he now loved in an additional way. Shirou felt like a great bounty had opened itself up in the form of Sakura's naked body under him. He trembled at what she had granted him, and yet he was firm in his resolve to bring her only happiness, and never pain. The desire to pleasure Sakura was to Shirou paramount, and he knew that it would in turn bring him the greatest pleasure of his own.

"Senpai, you're… um…" said Sakura, blushing harder as she looked tellingly between Shirou's legs.

Checking himself, Shirou confirmed what he already knew, that his penis had become fully erect. His confidence wavering for just an instant, Shirou maintained his composure, and was thinking of how to react when Sakura sat up, kneeling low before him. She placed a tentative hand on his shaft, filling Shirou's mind with alarm bells of new sensation.

"I'd like to play with this… Shirou…"

With another disarming smile, Sakura placed both her hands on the length of his penis, moving her mouth gently into place at its head. Incredulously, Shirou watched Sakura kiss his sensitive organ, lightly at first, and then taking as much of it into her mouth as she could.

"S-Sakura…" Shirou gasped, his hand reaching for her warm cheek. "You don't need to do that."

"Don't you like it, Senpai?" Sakura asked with a tinge of sadness, leaving off the object of her lust, and peering up at him with wide purple eyes.

"No, it feels good, but… but don't you think it's too… embarrassing?" Shirou said, not knowing what other word to use. "I can't help but think what you're doing looks so indecent."

"Senpai. I want to do this because you're the one I love. Is that indecent?"

"No. No, I'm sorry, Sakura. This is still new to me, and…"

"Will you let me, Senpai? Is it okay?"

"Yeah… It is. Sakura, express your love however you want to."

With a stroke of her cheek, Shirou patted Sakura's head lightly, and found himself returning the desirous smile on his companion's face. She continued to suck, sliding the length of the shaft with care over her delicate lips and welcoming tongue. Shirou let a short moan escape as he kept his back straight, combing Sakura's hair with abandon as he soon thought that he must reciprocate.

"Please turn around," Shirou directed, guiding Sakura with care as he placed hands on her womanly hips. She agreeably paused her ministrations on Shirou, and faced away from him, repositioning herself on top of his body. She lowered her head toward Shirou's lap from the new direction, simultaneously bringing her rear into his face.

The twin jolts of sensation stabbed Shirou as he felt Sakura resume sucking his penis, and beheld the sight of her round backside come closer. Instinctually, Shirou grasped Sakura's smooth bottom and stuck his extended tongue into the midst of the glinting wetness. Shirou was aware of Sakura's labored breathing even as she pleasured him, and traced the smooth folds of her labia, her inner thighs, and her increasingly slippery mound. Sakura's nectar was sweet, like the juice of a fruit without a name.

Sooner than he noticed, Shirou felt a pressure building in his lower torso, and he knew he was going to come. Distracted from licking Sakura's vulva, a slight panic went through Shirou as he realized that he would ejaculate into her mouth. His thoughts started to disintegrate as the orgasm overtook him, and at the last Shirou imagined that Sakura would know what would happen, and would be what she wanted. Shirou's trust in her relaxed him. This added to the pleasure that erupted as he inevitably spurted semen in response to Sakura's constant teasing.

Sakura kept her position as the hot sperm gushed in her mouth. With new vigor, she sucked harder, squeezing more and more of it out, and swallowing it with relish. The extra attentions visited upon him drove Shirou to renew licking and thrusting his tongue into the impossibly wet opening between Sakura's thighs.

"Delicious," whispered Sakura, reaching between herself and her lover to rub her stomach. She strained to keep her voice level as Shirou passionately dove into her vagina. Having gotten more used to his role, Shirou was now intermittently flicking Sakura's clitoris with his tongue, and sometimes sucking on it wholeheartedly in between his attacks on her slippery opening.

Sakura had never felt bliss like this before, being pleasured so thoroughly through her sex. After what was a another effort to increase the pace by Shirou, Sakura came, moaning quietly but forcefully. Her long cry was soaked in the overwhelming tenderness and affection she felt for Shirou, and it was music to his ears.

Both panted heavily as Sakura spun around, throwing herself alongside the sweaty body of her friend and lover. He automatically hugged her, and they stayed that way for a time, absorbing the afterglow greedily. After a while, Sakura raised her slender body up on a thin arm, drawing eye contact from Shirou.

"Shirou… I still want more. I want you to fill me entirely. Can we still do… that… please?"

Gazing at his best friend, her pale body gleaming pearlescent in the moonlight, Shirou steadily became aroused once more.

"Come here," he said kindly, wrapping Sakura in a tight embrace. He kissed her once, and she tasted herself on his lips, though this was a mere curiosity to her. Without another word, and with Shirou's erect penis prodding her inadvertently, Sakura fell to all fours. She stabilized herself on the wooden porch, lowering her head, and raising her rump marginally. With a pair of comforting hands gripping Sakura's waist, Shirou moved closer behind her, lined himself up, and slid easily into her lubricated slit.

The sex in this position took far longer than either Sakura or Shirou were aware of, both having grown more sluggish and more familiar with each other's bodies by now. Nevertheless, its passion was sustained for longer, as boy and girl, man and woman now lost themselves in the love they expressed with their bodies. Sakura was at the height of comfort and fine feelings as she planted herself firm on the floor and let her beloved thrust into her from behind. Finally, as it was all over, the exhausted couple flopped back down onto the rudely formed mat of clothing.

Sakura gave a little shiver, prompting Shirou to grab his discarded yukata, covering the pair as they lay. Sakura's head rested on Shirou's chest, her breasts pressed firmly into him. Then Shirou felt the pressure decrease as his lover raised herself slightly, making eye contact. The yukata draped over her back slid down some inches, and Sakura's large breasts were in full view, practically touching Shirou's face as he gazed up at her deep purple eyes.

"Senpai…"

Sakura gave her lover a deep kiss, enveloping Shirou in the warmth of her lips and her breasts. Utterly relaxed, he lay back and soaked up Sakura's expression of adoration. Parting their lips at last, Sakura buried her head back into Shirou's chest and curled up on top of the firm base of his body. Shirou absently brought the yukata up again to dress Sakura as she lay on him, cutting the chill to both.

As Shirou and Sakura rested at the edge of the courtyard, entwined under the warm cloth, they were becoming increasingly drowsy. The night's exertions, their shared afterglow, and the powerful affection each had for the other were lulling them into a sweet sleep. Shirou slowly stroked Sakura's lavender hair as he listened to her soft breath, and felt her racing heart gradually slow as he held her on his chest. With the one he loved sleeping so close to him, practically melting into him, Shirou joyfully drifted into the fog of oblivion. A refreshing wind blew into the open space, but the sleepers remained ignorant of it.

* * *

Thank you for reading; please write a review.


End file.
